


【勋驼】玫瑰奴隶

by LycorisCemetery



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycorisCemetery/pseuds/LycorisCemetery
Summary: 看《斯德哥尔摩情人》的脑洞
Relationships: Jeong "Chovy" Ji-hoon/Kim "Deft" Hyuk-kyu, 勋驼 - Relationship, 猫驼 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	【勋驼】玫瑰奴隶

一  
有人说，人死的一刻会把生前的一切经历一遍。忧伤，不甘，爱上的人，童年的秋千，被烈日照得只剩黑白的夏日，一日三餐，坏了的洗衣机……一切的一切，发生同时又逝去。说不上是记忆或者是回忆的东西，像巨浪一般砸向你，你只能选择接受，然后死去。  
郑志勋不懂。在他人生过去的十九年里，他没有关于死亡的认知，他也可以永远不必面对，如果他选择成为一只吸血鬼的话。  
现代世界里的吸血鬼跟着人类社会的高速发展迅速适应着变化，不再害怕阳光和十字架，吸血的獠牙变短，所需的血液量减少。他们看起来和常人无异，能和人类和平相处在同一个时空，除了时不时需要一点点血液的滋养。吸血鬼用强大的能力向人类换取血液时说，你可以理解为，这不过是蚊子咬你一口。  
渐渐地，追求利益最大化的资本家开始欣然接纳吸血鬼进入人类世界，毕竟长生不老和天赋异禀太过诱人，没人不喜欢聪明能干还能昼夜工作的人。只是吸血鬼昼夜工作的表现并不像人类雇员一样为了不丢工作而苟延残喘，对他们来说，那只是能力的一部分，任谁都不能交易他们的骄傲。  
至于吸血鬼还没有利用资本家把人类变成他们的血库的原因，同样是他们的骄傲。他们对资本家那副又想控制吸血鬼又没有能力，只能谄媚地表演尊重和重视的样子嗤之以鼻。  
吸血鬼是贵族，贵族不需要那么多人口。  
郑志勋也不例外，在这种骄傲里长大的他，对自己的游戏天分感到理所应当。第一次打韩国英雄联盟职业最高级联赛LCK就进了决赛，他没想过自己拿不到LCK的冠军。  
可他忘了，英雄联盟是个团队游戏。  
不是说队友坑了他，而是说，吸血鬼骨子里那种能力至上的骄傲，和团队精神多少有龃龉之处。大多数时候能力足够掩盖这种矛盾，但偶尔，在精神上产生的某种微妙的化学反应，让郑志勋的能力无法达到想要的结果，也许是英雄选择的原因，也许是打法问题，但当复盘的时候这些都没有大问题的时候，团队性体现的精神，就成了一个难以捉摸的词汇，变成玄学的命运或者缘分。 二零一八年九月八日，郑志勋所在的强势新军GRF在LCK决赛输给了拥有众多明星选手的银河战舰KT，同时因为没有春季赛积分，他们也就失去了进军世界赛的机会。  
那一年，郑志勋十七岁。  
输了比赛感觉很糟，从常规赛碰上KT就没赢过，被对方同样是十七岁中单的孙雨铉拿了冠军感觉也很不甘心，但是骄傲的郑志勋才不管这些感觉，他只想——明年，我都会拿回来的。那是他明确的一个想法，盖过了所有情绪充斥在他的脑海，正这么想的时候，一抬眼，他看见KT的ADC金赫奎。  
金赫奎的身材颀长，不笑的时候眼睛细长上挑，看起来很冷淡，笑起来却像餍足的猫。郑志勋也常常被人说像猫，但金赫奎因为太像羊驼而让人忽略了像猫的部分，郑志勋第一次见到金赫奎的时候就像偷偷找到同类一样有了隐秘的快乐。后来才发现金赫奎不过是人类，他挺强的，郑志勋想。  
此时此地，郑志勋只是看见了金赫奎而已，说不上什么前因后果，方才被那个想法吞没的脑海却突然安静下来——他只听见自己心跳的声音。  
他看见金赫奎笑着，走下台的郑志勋刚好能很清楚地看见被挡在队友身后的金赫奎，他知道金赫奎开心，可他不知道金赫奎为什么看起来没有想象中人类的那种开心——那种夺冠后的欢呼狂喜，向世界宣告自己是冠军的一呼百应。  
一点小想法露了头又在郑志勋捕捉到它之前飞速消散。  
夏季联赛冠军战之后一个多月，就是选手最梦寐以求的世界赛。输了决赛而失去机会的郑志勋别扭地草草翻过新闻，忍不住看了一眼KT的比赛。小组赛结果是小组第一出线，还不错，签抽得很烂，淘汰赛碰到了LPL的强队IG。  
再之后看，就是KT兵败釜山。  
不管是夺冠还是输了重要的比赛，金赫奎都不是郑志勋想象中的样子，他看见金赫奎离场的时候只是抿了抿嘴，然后起身离开。传说他不是输了比赛会哭的吗？郑志勋想，真可惜，没能看到想象中金赫奎的样子，然后就让那点小心思烟消云散了，后来也没有多看那场比赛。  
时间转眼过了一年，二零一九年的郑志勋并没有如他所想拿到任何一个冠军。金赫奎也还是无论输赢都是一样没有表情，联赛常规赛郑志勋能碰到金赫奎两次，每次郑志勋赛后看看他，都是一样。何况他知道，金赫奎转会的新队伍KZ的情况并不算好，评论也对金赫奎的选择多有怀疑。可是每每常规赛第一却折戟决赛的GRF也说不上好，没有冠军就什么都不是，郑志勋隐隐约约体会到一丝叫做迷茫的感觉。  
年中洲际赛的时候，郑志勋已经听说了KZ的队内经营情况很不好，这样的动荡导致队伍在夏季赛中期连败。因为春季赛第三名能够去参加洲际赛的KZ，让大家担心他们的团体赛表现。  
结果却出人意料的好。  
首战出场打赢IG，郑志勋第一次看见金赫奎不一样的部分，超出他预料的胜负心，复仇的渴望，赛后隐隐的哭腔，都让郑志勋的心底有了一丝明确的悸动。郑志勋意识到，他对金赫奎感兴趣。  
在比赛后台，因为赛区团体赛而站在同一个阵营，郑志勋第一次有机会对金赫奎说加油和恭喜。  
“Deft选手好厉害。”只是想站在他面前打个招呼。  
对方低下头，舔了舔嘴角，腼腆地笑了。  
最后的结果，在洲际赛上唯一败场却是当时LCK积分第一的的GRF，即使充斥着LCK洲际赛夺冠的喜悦，舆论也不免有所指责。  
郑志勋看着被他在联赛压制的中单创造的奇迹比赛，他第一次想，赢得比赛，是不是还需要一些操作意识实力以外的东西？


End file.
